


An Invitation for Trouble or Maybe Happiness

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Decorations, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Prompt Fill, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Ed gets more then he bargained for with his newest plan to annoy Mustang.Written for the Days of Yore at Celebrate_Fma and the prompt Screw You at Fc_Smorgasbord.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxquintessence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/gifts).



"Edward, I have to say that this is a unique way to catch a man's eye." Riza laughed nodding at his roof. 

"What? I mean every word." Ed called down from the roof.

It had taken him the better part of the day to twists the strands of lights to hang perfectly off his roof. His design had proved difficult to execute. He needed the letters to be small enough to fit on the roof as well as large enough to read.

He'd had a meeting with Mustang that went late into the night and Ed left feeling underappreciated as usual. It was one thing when he was a kid for Mustang to treat him like one. He wasn't the same snot-nosed kid anymore. 

Maybe spelling out I'm going to fucking kick Mustang's ass in bright little lights hanging from his roof wasn't the most mature option. It was fun and creative he thought as he climbed down the ladder.

"Really, Edward you should fix that before someone calls Roy to come and see it," Riza said with a nod to the roof before she walked out of the driveway.

Ed looked back in realized what she'd meant the letters ING at the end of fucking as well as the word kick were not lit up. Instead of a threat, he was proudly asking for ...a turn in Mustangs bed he belatedly realized. He hoped he would have enough luck to pull all of the lights down before anyone could tell Mustang

"Edward, making a public claim on my ass?" Roy smirked.

Forget pulling the lights down, maybe he would get lucky the ground would swallow him whole.

"Come now, let's see if you're as good as your advertising," Roy said with a wink before he turned and walked to Ed's front door.

Ed wondered if he should take the lights down, but deiced they could wait until after he settled his score with Mustang.


End file.
